mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Railas Davion
Railas Davion is the former Dalanian Avenger and Special Operations commander who has since been promoted to the Commmander in Chief of the Dalanian Enclave on Barvos, continuing the tradition of Dalanian states being lead by a Davion. Railas has two children with his partner Vi Ashhurst: a son, Lucian, and a daughter, Alyxia. Early Life and Education The youngest of the three children of Arkos and Lavina Davion, Railas was born in Sarluka's General Hospital. Given the age difference between himself and his father, it was a forgone conclusion that Railas would be too young to be considered as a successor to his father, leaving only his two older brothers as contenders for the honour. While some believed that not being included among the candidates would serve as a detriment to the young man, it quickly became clear that the lack of pressure allowed him to focus his life as he desired. Railas graduated from the Sarlukan University with a degree in Physics and Applied Mathematics, with his professors commenting on his proficiency for understanding and predicting the mechanics and motion of objects to extreme precision. Military Career Many people - journalists, political commentators and the general populace - believed that Railas' military service would be as brief and ceremonial as those of his brothers and father, and the apparent speed (as well as Railas' youth) with which he was recommended for promotion seemed to only support the idea that this was just for official appeasement. However, looking beyond the superficial, it became clear that his promotions were as a result of his behaviour on the front line. An excellent soldier, Railas showed incredible composure under almost all circumstances and his leadership of his squad-mates showed a clear understanding of the required tasks, advantages and shortfalls of himself and every other soldier, as well as uniting them in an efficient friendly manner. Despite this, the area in which Railas excelled the most was in marksmanship. His ruthless accuracy at even the greatest range led to a joke within his squad that he could 'shoot the eye of a raven several miles away - without using the scope'. Additionally, Railas was trained in covert-operations, allowing him to move through crowds almost undetected, and eliminate hostile forces without being noticed. He was also been trained as a field medic, allowing him to treat serious wounds with only very basic first aid supplies. Davion worked for a period as the primary equipment tester for the Dalanian weapons contractor, Rhodok Armaments. While working there, Davion was given much of the equipment he has kept to this day, as well as meeting and teaching some basic military skills to a young Vi Ashhurst. A Critical Presence Fall of King Masher Railas lead a small contingent of Dalanian soldiers on an excurison into Amun-Seth , with the aim of giving the newly created combat drones a severe test. However, when the team recieved a request for assistance from the Fellowship of the Arse-Stick , Davion made the decision that fighting King Masher would be a better test of the drones. The squad reached the Steel Tower in time for the drones to join the fight with the mad king, though Davion hiself only reached the Masher's chamber moments after the machine had been taken down. After meeting Sethos and the other members of the Fellowship and the subsequent offer for an Avenger from Dalania, Railas accepted the offer, joining the prestigious group as a medic and sniper. Davion had a substantial presence on Arsinos, taking part in a number of critical events in recent Arsinese history. Following these events, Railas was promoted to the rank of Commander of the Alpha Special forces unit at the age of 19 - making him the youngest person to ever be promoted to the role. Massacre at Summer Square Railas personally chose to head to AAC in order to provide assistance to Sethos in protecting the then president of AAC, Hayley Willians. However, his appearance made some believe he was part of a Dalanian task force - a worrying notion for an unsuspecting crowd. As such, Railas had planned to leave - until the appearance of the USS Kiel (a Stahlian ABC) seemed top only escalate tensions. Tensions reached boiling point when claims of Stahl snipers being lined on deck, and the civillians in the square began to panic en-masse. In the chaos, President Williams was hit, though Davion managed to shoot another sniper - who he believed to have been the marksman responsible However, Davion could do little more than watch the bloodbath unfold below, though he did attempt to provide as much medical aid as possible to those who survived. When an inquest was opened into his involvement of the events, he was not considered to be a major antagonist of the events, and was praised for his efforts to treat the wounded - though warned that such unannounced visits on foreign soil could not be tolerated. Cleansing the Island of Doom His first mission amonst the Avengers was the Cleansing the Island of Doom, in which Railas survived a potentially fatal fall by using his combat drone as a drop unit, which worked, but ultimately sacrificed the drone. Upon heading inland, Railas helped eliminate a group of demons, killing nine with his rifle in quick succession. Once they reached the chamber of the Arch-Demon, Railas worked with Bond to blind the demon, before Railas risked his life to lure the demon towards a tower so that The Silent Shadow could kill the creature. While the injuries he sustained were severe, Railas recovered quickly. The Last Eviction Davion was among the avengers kidnapped by an unknown group, and forced to enter the Big Brother house, in which they were trapped. During the brief stay, Railas helped to find a number of different clues - he found the secret trapdoor behind which lay their weapons and a hidden message under the table - "The code is in the lyrics". Ultimately, however, Railas suffered horrific injuries fighting the monstrous being posing as Davina McCall, and very nearly died as a result. He was temporarily succeeded by Ozriel Kais. A Temporary Hiatus Once Davion recovered from his wounds, he was seconded to the role of Commander of the Davion Guard, while Ozriel Kais - his former second in command - took on his role as Dalania's Avenger. As such, Dalania was not involved in the events of any of the Avengers mission before (and including) the Rise of the Machine God, Part 3 - when his friend gave his life to ensure of the Machine God's death. The Citadel One of Davion's first missions upon returning to active duty with the Avengers was the mission involving the mysterious Citadel - which ultimately lead to the Avengers safely rescuing a number of world leaders, as well as resurrecting fomer Avenger Nigella Lawson - who had also died alongside Kais to ensure of the death of the Machine God. A Shadowy Return Railas had been deployed to the Lake of Fallen Angels after reports of an attack at the site, arriving shortly as the attackers left, fatally wounding one of the attackers. Davion joined the other Avengers upon arrival, with Davion ultimately encountering the resurrected (and possessed) Kais, who took advantage of the surprise to render Davion unconscious with a hefty blow from the chain scythe - though had the blade connected and no the handle, the wound would likely have been immediately fatal. No More Running Last Days on Arsinos After rejoining the Avengers, Railas returned to his semi-permenant station at the Dalanian Embassy of Loveshack - and as such, Railas wasa frequently seen with his father during the Arsinos Presidential Election. On the Day the World Died, Railas had been preparing to return home to help repel the CiS invasion of Dalania. However, his father and brother both instructed him to prepare to instead go with the Proficent Council and form a Special Forces Taskforce for deployment onto the ark. When he subsequently encountered the Regiment of the Damned , he ordered them to join him to help protect the Proficent Council and help ensure the legacy of Dalania would continue. Barvos Upon arriving on Barvos, Railas formed the Dalanian Extended Federation, which would follow the same technocratic system as Dalania had done. Davion has since taken on the role of Overseer (though as of present, he maintains the title of Commander in Chief). Relationships Arkos Davion His father, and one of the most influencing figures on Railas' life. The two had a closer relationship than Arkos had with any of his other sons. Garret Davion While the two were always arguing or play fighting (or not even playing) at a young age, Railas was still close to his oldest brother. Ethorne Davion Railas and Ethorne's friendship was often made to look closer than it truly was - while the two were still close, to the public they appeared far closer than they ever truly were. The two often disagreed on matters, though Ethorne was still willing to consult Railas for help and advice regularly. Ozriel Kais The two soldiers were in the same unit for as long as Railas served in active duty, and quickly became close friends as a result. Kais' death shook Railas immensely, and the young soldier was a mere shadow of himself for several months as a result. Following his resurrection, the friendship between the two has strained, with Kais' intial disdain for his return leaving Railas a little thrown off. Sashor Montras To Montras, Railas never deserved the rank he held - and the role of Commander-in-Chief was only given to him because of his family ties - and the hot-headed soldier was more than welcome to make his dislike for the younger commander clear. The two were in an extremely close, tense rivalry, each trying to out-perform the other. Vi Ashhurst The two first met while Railas was weapons testing for Rhodok: Vi was working part-time as an assistant for her father, a designer/scientist for the arms manufacturer. Over Railas' frequent visits to the company's facility he taught Vi the basics behind a great deal of the skills she has to this day, and the two became close friends - with the prospect of a relationship occuring to both of them. However, events at Summer Square (and the death of President Williams) made Railas stop this before it could even begin - he realised just how possible it was that he may be killed on the front lines, and he did not want Ashhurst to be living with that constant fear. However Vi joined the military a few years prior to the fall of the Machine God, and rumours suggest the two may have been rekindling their lost relationship - especially during the transfer from Arsinos to Barvos. Over the first few years on Barvos, the two have rekindled their relationship, and have started a family together. They have two children, twins Alyx and Lucian (a girl and a boy respectively). Category:People Category:Living People